I Need You
by xXTrueTearsXx
Summary: When Gabriella confesses something major to Sharpay, she'll discover just how much she needs her. Troypay, Ryella oneshot.


'I Need You'

--

As Gabriella walked up to the large mansion she began to feel her stomach doing back flips. She had no idea what to say and how to so this. She needed some support and someone who would be there for her. She knew one person that would always be by her side no matter what, and that was her best friend. Gabriella and Sharpay had been best friends since Gabriella had first moved here. Sharpay had shown her around school, introduced her to all the hottest guy, invited her to all the coolest parties, helped her make friends, and take her shopping. Sharpay had always been like a sister in a way. She looked out for her and had her back, and Gabriella couldn't be happier to have a friend like that.

As Gabriella rung the doorbell, as she had so many times, she began to get even more nervous by the second. All that was running through her mind was 'How do I tell her.' I wouldn't be easy, she knew that. She also knew that Sharpay would be there and support her through it all. She wasn't the kind of friend to turn their back on you because you made a mistake. She was a friend till the end.

Sharpay answered the door and smiled when she saw Gabriella there, bringing her into a hug. "Hey, I wasn't expecting you." Sharpay said, letting her in.

"Yeah, it was kind of a last minute thing." Gabriella said, taking off her jacket and throwing it over the couch. The Evan's household was like a second home to her, so she wasn't shy around there.

"Well did you want to hang out and go the mall or something?" Sharpay asked, looking back at her as they walked into the kitchen.

"Well, I kind of wanted to tell you something. You know…just talk for a bit." Gabriella said, sitting on a stool in the large kitchen.

"Yeah sure. What did you want to talk about?" Sharpay asked, taking out two sodas from the fridge and handing one to Gabriella.

"Okay, well first off, this is really really hard to say. Second, you're my best friend so I knew that I could turn to you. And third, please don't tell anyone about this." She pleaded.

Sharpay gave her a worried/confused/concerned face, but agreed with a nod. "Of course. This doesn't leave this room, and don't worry you know you can tell me anything and I'm here for you."

"This really isn't easy." Gabriella said, more to herself than Sharpay.

"You know you can talk to me about anything. I won't judge, I'll be here for you. You know that." Sharpay said sweetly. Gabriella did know that. She knew Sharpay would be her friend till the end no matter what she did. So why was she so afraid to tell her?

"Sharpay I'm...I'm preganant." Gabriella finally choked out. Her eyes glistened from the tears forming in them.

"Oh my gosh." Sharpay whispered. She looked at Gabriella who was trying to hold back tears. Before giving it a second thought she flung her arms around the brunette, wrapping her in a warm hug. Gabriella cried silently on her shoulder. "Shh, everything's going to be okay. I'm here." She whispered gently, rocking the two girls back and forth.

Sharpay knew this wan't eay for her, and she was going to do everything she could fo her. "Thanks. You're the greatest." Gabriella sniffed as she wiped away the reamaining tears.

"Don't worry, we're all here for you. You're not going through this alone. I can even go with you when you tell your parents, the gang, even when you tell Ryan." She said sincerely.

"Really?" Gabriella asked, thanking for such an amazing friend.

"Of course. Whenever you need me I'm by your side remeber."

"Thanks." Gabriella said, hugging her best friend.

--

"I don't think I can do this." Gabriella said as they stood outside the kitchen door. Everyone was outside, waiting to hear the big news. Ryan was the only one besides Sharpay that knew. ryan was currently outside, looking pretty nervous, hanging with his friends. He was waiting until Gabriella was ready to come out and tell everybody. He would be right by her side the whole time.

"Yes you can. We're all here for you and will support you the whole time. Remeber that." Sharpay urged her friend as she held her hand for support.

"You prmise?" Gabriella asked, looking over to the blonde.

"I promise." Sharpay said, giving her a reasuring smile.

"Well, here goes nothing I guess." she said, opening the door and tightning her grip on Sharpay's hand.

"Hey guys." Sharpay said as they reached the gang.

"Hey babe." Troy said, giving Sharpay a kiss.

"Hi." She smiled shyly at him, which he loved because he thought it made her look so cute.

"So what's going on?" Chad asked, being the impatient person he is.

"Well...me and Gabby sorta have...an announcement." Ryan said awkwardly as he took Gabriella's other hand. Sharpay saw this and let go of Gabby's other hand, then taking Troy's instead.

"Okay...well what is it?" Taylor asked, looking at Gabby then to Sharpay, who was sending Gabriella encourageing smiles.

"Well...I'm...I'm kind of...pregant." Gabriella studdered.

Everyone except Ryan and Shapay's faces were shocked. they starred at the two, obviously having trouble getting use to the idea.

"But...but how?" Chad asked, still shocked.

"Do I really need to explain it to you?" Ryan said, giving him a look.

Chad shook his head. "Please don't."

That seemed to break the ice a little and a few of them even smiled. "Well...congrats Gabby." Taylor said after a minute of silence. then giving her a hug.

"So you guys don't like...thinkI'm a total slut or anything?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course not." Taylor said, giving her a smile.

"Thanks for being so understanding guys." Gabriella said, looking at her friends with a smile.

"Of course, we'r here for you." Troy said, smiling at the two of them, then wrapping his arm around Sharpay. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Troy whispered down to her.

"Sure." Sharpay agreed as they went into the house. "So what did you need?" Sharpay asked, plopping on the couch.

"You." Troy smiled as he sat next to her, giving her a sweet kiss.

Sharpay giggled as they pulled away. "You couldn't wait to have me later?"

He shook his head. "I barely made it all yesterday. I went a whole three hours without talkig to you. I need to make up on time here." he said, kissing her neck gently as she giggled.

"You're crazy you know." She smiled as her eyes met his.

"No." He shook his head. "I'm just in love." He said as they shared a sweet, loving kiss.

--

_omg, this sucked!! Sorry!! i have no idea where I was going w/ this story...but it's there. I have a case of writers block, but I will try to come up with something better. Please tell me what you thought, good or bad._


End file.
